About you now: Creddie style
by alishathecreddier
Summary: A normal couple a different story .. CREddie warning: Sad ending , oh no! i just gave away the ending spoiler alert victorious reference ooh and one shot


**About You Now**

**SongficJ**

**Disclaimer : Neither icarly or the song about you now are mine well duh! If they were I would've been famous. **

Carly Benson stomped from one corner of the room to another in anger. While Freddie tried to calm her down. '' Carly I mean seriously after 3 years of our marriage you don't trust me! This is absolutely absurd '' . Carly spat in anger '' this is not absurd Freddie you have been talking to her on the phone for the last 3 consecutive nights! Over that you also meet her at the office. Freddie tried to speak in a relatively calm manner '' She is my secretary! She was talking about work! '' and shaked his head in annoyance and anger. Carly then spoke in a calm manner '' I don't know how long our relationship is going to last if you won't even accept that you are cheating on me!'' .Freddie spat furiously '' I would never cheat on you!'' .Carly spoke in calm manner while walking out of the apartment's door '' im out of here… '' She took her bag and left for her office. Freddie called behind her '' Carly your being paranoid there's nothing like that between me and Alisha ''but Carly left.

_Maybe I'm wrong, you decide_

_Should've been strong,_

_Yeah I lied_

Carly drove in a furious manner and fast thinking constantly to herself '' How could Freddie cheat on me? '' while tears dropped from her eyes . She received a call it was from Alisha

Alisha spoke in a rush '' Carly do you know where Freddie is? We have a big project due and he still isn't here yet ''

Carly spoke calm realizing '' Umm.. No..

Alisha then said quickly'' Okay if you know where he is? Just tell me. Then disconnected

_Couldn't keep hold of you then_

_How could I know what you meant?_

_There was nothing to compare to_

_There's a mountain between us_

_But there's one thing I'm sure of_

_That I know how I feel about you  
_

Carly realized she was mistaken all along.

_  
Can we bring yesterday back around?_

_'Cos I know how I feel about you now_

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_

_But I know how I feel about you now  
_  
Carly then tried to call Freddie'' Fred- '' the automated voice came'' hey! A bit busy right now talk to you later. She disconnected her Phone angrily. While driving to past her and Freddie's favorite ice-cream parlor.

_''Carly! Let's take the blueberry one!''Freddie said_

_''Freddie! Noooo I want strawberry! And why do we have to share?''Carly asked annoyed _

_''Because sharing spreads love ''He said while laughing _

_Carly laughed and said to the waiter '' One large blueberry sundae please''_

_Freddie laughed and raised a eyebrow at Carly then said '' make it 2 large blueberry sundaes'' _

Carly laughed remembering the times.

_All that it takes, one more chance_

_Don't let our last kiss be our last_

_ i'm outta my mind just to show you_

_I know everything changes _

_I don't care where it takes us_

_'Cos I know how I feel about you_

Carly then passed the airport.

_''Freddie! Hurry up! ''She spoke to herself while waiting for Freddie to come from his 2 week important seminar in Chicago._

_Someone tapped on her shoulder and she turned around to find Freddie '' Freddie! Wait how did you come from there?_

_Freddie smiled slyly ''I came from the front and took a round came back while you were glaring continuously at your watch''_

_Carly replied '' oh! _

_Freddie then asked curiously '' Why were you glancing at your watch continuously?_

_Carly smiled shyly and replied '' Couldn't wait for you any longer.''_

Carly suddenly felt a pang of guilt hit her she had really messed up this time and had to correct her mistake. She called Freddie but found his phone switched off.

Not a day pass me by

Not a day pass me by

When I don't think about you

Carly then passed by her and Freddie's university remembering how they had broken up on a small thingy and tried to forget each other.

_''Lynn! ''Carly shouted'' at her best friend I don't want to date anyone! Other than Freddie''_

_Lynn laughed '' So now you except it?_

_Carly smiled shyly _

_Next day she made up with Freddie_

Carly was interrupted from her thoughts by the horn from the next car

_And there's no moving on_

_'Cos I know you're the one_

_And I can't be without you_

Carly tried to call Freddie again only to find the automated message .This time she left a voicemail '' ''Freddie I'm really sorry I shouldn't have misunderstood you…. But I got jealous because I love you and couldn't bear to see you loving another girl even though I know you never would Sorry, Love you a lot Carly.''

_Can we bring yesterday back around?_

_'Cos I know how I feel about you now_

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_

_But I know how I feel about you now_

When Carly sent the voice mail but got distracted while looking at a picture of her and Freddie, A truck hit her car and the car tumbled over and over leaving a dead Carly beneath the debris with her phone in her hand near her heart with a picture of her and Freddie.

_Can we bring yesterday back around?_

_'Cos I know how I feel about you now_

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_

_But I know how I feel about you now_

_But I know how I feel about you know_

_Yeah, I know how I feel about you now_

**_ a/n:Yo diii! Well lisha here and did you like it? If you did please review ! J I actually cried after writing this it's depressing I know. Lol and I think you might have seem my name again yeaa.. I'm just like that I like putting my name in there. Oh and complicated love's chapter will be up soon too im kinda lazy because of School soo yea I rant a lot now ciao!_**

Paste your document here...


End file.
